Amor de ¿hermanos?
by sandra-sms
Summary: Este fic participa en el concurso de la orden de Weasley. Contiene Twincest FWGW¿Que sucede cuando descubres que estas enamorado de tu propio hermano?


Este fic participa en el concurso de la Orden de Weasley.

NOTA: esta no es una de mis parejas preferidas, en verdad nunca pensé escribir nada de ellos y hasta hace dos días tampoco había leído ningún fic sobre ellos. En un principio iba a ser una historia de dos hermanos y ya esta, pero acabo convirtiéndose en esto. Espero que os guste y que dejéis comentarios con vuestras opiniones, de verdad quiero saberlas.

Aviso: este fic contiene twincest (Fred/George).

**AMOR DE ¿HERMANOS?**

Fred cerró la tienda pasadas las nueve de la noche. Había estado esperando todo el día a su hermano con la esperanza de que por fin aparecería, pero, resignado, acabó por marcharse él solo.

Ya hacía más de un año que habían abierto su tienda de bromas, sortilegios Weasley se llamaba, aquella tienda que tanto habían deseado los dos y que les había costado tantos esfuerzos. Ahora, parecía que el sueño solo pervivía en él. ¿Cuanto tiempo hacía ya que George no aparecía por allí? Desde que se había marchado con esa mujer, que no había vuelto. Y de eso ya hacía casi un mes y medio.

El pelirrojo fue caminando bajo la lluvia hasta el pisito que compartía con su hermano. Hasta ese momento, lo habían compartido todo. ¿Por qué habían empezado a cambiar las cosas? Él necesitaba a su gemelo para ser feliz. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no volvía?

Desde pequeños lo hacían todo juntos, no se separaban por nada nunca. Siempre había pensado que no sólo eran idénticos de cuerpo, sino que eran, también, almas gemelas. No necesitaban palabras para entenderse, bastaba una mirada para saber que es lo que el otro quería. Sabía que algún día las cosas serían diferentes, eso lo tenía asumido, pero jamás pensó que la causa de su separación iba a ser esa, una mujer.

Fred cambio de dirección y caminó hasta llegar a la entrada de una casita unifamiliar. Pico al timbre y le abrió la puerta Lee Jordan, su antigua amigo de Hogwarts, con el que él y su hermano habían compartido tan buenos momentos.

-Fred, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó el amigo preocupado cuando ya estaban sentados es la salita de estar.- Todavía no ha vuelto, ¿no?

-No.- dijo con un tono triste.- ¿Crees que volverá?

-Seguro que sí. No se cuanto tardará, pero volverá. Ya lo verás.

-¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque os conozco. Él te necesita a ti tanto como tu a él. Sois los gemelos Weasley, pregúntale a cualquiera y te dirá que es imposible que estéis separados.

-Si, eso mismo creía yo. Pero se fue. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con esa?Él nunca se interesó por las mujeres.

-No lo sé. Yo siempre pensé que a él solo le gustaban los chicos. Bueno, a los dos.

-Eso es lo que me dijo a mí. Por eso es que no entiendo este cambio tan repentino. Y, aún entiendo menos porque se fue sin decir nada y no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo. Madre me ha dicho que el otro día le envió una carta. Y, a mi nada. Que alguien me lo explique.

-Dime la verdad. Es algo que quería preguntar hace mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres a tu hermano?

-Pero que dices, claro que lo quiero, es mi hermano.- contestó ofendido.

-No me refería a eso.- dijo mirándole seriamente.

-Entonces ¿a que?- Fred empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-Te pregunto si lo amas. No como aún hermano que eso ya se que sí, sino como algo más.

-Yo...

-No te mientas a ti mismo, por favor. Si no quieres decírmelo, no lo hagas, pero no te engañes. Os conozco desde los once años, conozco vuestra manera de pensar, de actuar, incluso, de sentir.

-No se porqué me preguntas eso. ¿Como quieres que esté enamorado de mi hermano? ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

-No es malo estar enamorado de tu hermano.

-Estás loco. Eso es algo completamente imposible.

-Piénsatelo y verás que estoy en lo cierto.- insistió

-NO; he dicho que no.- Fred se levantó enfadado y sin despedirse salió por la puerta dejando al otro sorprendido ante tal reacción.

-Tenía la esperanza de estar equivocado, pero me acaba de demostrar que no.- dijo para si Jordan.- me pregunto como terminará todo esto.

Fred salió de la casa corriendo por las oscuras calles. ¿Como se atrevía a insinuar algo como eso? Precisamente la persona que creía su mejor amigo. Él no podía estar enamorado de su hermano. Jamás. Eso era algo indecente. La gente no se enamora de sus hermanos. ¿Que pensarían sus padres si algo así sucediese? Seguro lo repudiarían.

"No, no estoy enamorado."

"Entonces, ¿por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué extraño tanto su sonrisa, sus caricias...? ¿Por qué cuando estoy con él me siento tan feliz y a la vez tan nervioso? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué? ¿Y si Lee no está equivocado? ¿Y si realmente estoy enamorado de él? "

"La verdad es que me encanta tenerlo a mi lado. Sin él nada es igual. Con él me siento tan bien. Pero es normal, ¿no? Somos hermanos. Aunque... eso que siento en el estomago cuando estoy junto a él... Todo el mundo dice que eso se siente cuando estas enamorado. Eso solo lo siento con él. Nunca he amado a nadie de esa manera. Solo a él. Y los sueños, la tentación de besar sus labios cada vez que está cerca..."

"Dios mío, estoy enamorado de George. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"

Fred llegó al piso y cuando fue a abrir la puerta se encontró con que no estaba cerrado con llave. Seguro de que la había cerrado al marcharse, entró nervioso para ver que había pasado, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a George llorando en un rincón. A Fred le dio un vuelco el corazón al encontrarlo en ese estado.

George estaba encogido abrazándose las piernas y con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos. Se escuchaban unos sollozos entrecortados. Fred se arrodillo a su lado y le paso un brazo sobre la espalda. George levantó la cabeza sobresaltado. Tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas y los ojos rojizos de tanto llorar.

-George ¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó Fred limpiándole las lágrimas con su mano.- ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Silvia?

-Fred- sollozo lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano. Fred lo abrazó fuertemente. No soportaba verlo así. Deseaba cuidarlo y protegerlo siempre.

-Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no te pusiste en contacto conmigo? ¿Qué hice para que no quisieras saber nada de mí? ¿Por qué has vuelto ahora y en este estado? ¿Por qué...

-Fred, por favor...

-Perdóname. Debería estar consolándote en vez de atosigarte a preguntas, pero no te imaginas lo mal que lo he pasado y lo que me has hecho sufrir. Un día me levanto y ya no estabas. Llevo desde entonces esperando cada día que vuelvas o que me envíes una carta.

-Lo lamento. No tendría que haberme marchado de esa manera, pero en ese omento creí que era lo mejor. Me equivoque. Y lo único que conseguí es haceros daño a todos los que me quereís. No merezco que te preocupes por mí.

-No digas tonterías. Vamos a hacer una cosa. Ahora vas a darte una ducha para refrescarte y relajarte mientras yo preparo algo para tomar. Luego me explicas que es lo que ha sucedido.

-Gracias por todo, Fred. Tu también deberías cambiarte, estas empapado.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Fred se quedo en el salón parado hasta que escuchó el correr del agua. Fue a su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Mientras se cambiaba se puso a pensar que debía haberle pasado a su hermano. Cuando terminó de arreglarse se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un té. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo de los nervios. Por un lado, la preocupación por su hermano no le abandonaba. Por otro lado, temía como iba a reaccionar cuando estuviera cerca. No podía decirle que estaba enamorado de él y, aún menos, en esa situación. Tenía que esconder ese sentimiento y olvidarlo.

"Lo mejor será que nunca llegue a saberlo. No se lo voy a decir a nadie. Nadie debe descubrirlo."

Fred volvió al salón con las dos tazas de té y se encontró a su hermano sentado en el sofá con la mirada triste y perdida. Dejo las tazas en la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En que desearía ser otra persona.- le dijo con la voz apagada.

-¿Por qué otra persona? A mi ya me gustas así.- intentó animarle.

-No sabes nada.- le gritó lleno de amargura.- No entiendes lo que siento, no puedes entenderlo.

-Si me lo contarás quizá podría intentar comprender lo que tú sientes. Yo también he deseado muchas veces ser otra persona. Ahora por ejemplo. Explícamelo, por favor, quiero ayudarte.

-No puedo. Créeme que desearía poder contártelo y librarme de ese sentimiento que me está matando poco a poco. Pero no puedo.

-Te entiendo perfectamente. Aunque me gustaría que me lo explicarás como hacíamos antes. ¿Recuerdas? Antes no había secretos entre nosotros.

-Pero las cosas cambian. Nosotros cambiamos y empezamos a conocer sentimientos nuevos y prohibidos. Sentimientos que solo tienen sitio en tu corazón y que nadie más puede ayudar a cargar con ellos.

-¿Es por Silvia? ¿Te has enamorado de ella? No entiendo que problema podéis tener.

-No, no es por ella. Nunca la he querido. Creí que podría llegar a amarla y que así me olvidaría de... pero me engañaba a mi mismo. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí. A mí me sucede algo parecido. ¿Sabes? Es horrible amar a alguien, estar cerca de él, tocarle, escuchar su vos, su risa... pero, aún así, no poder tenerlo.

-¡OH; Fred! Yo aquí lamentándome de mis penas y tú...

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes por mí. Ahora dime, ¿Quien es esa persona?

-No puedo decírtelo, no está bien.

-¿El qué no está bien?- le preguntó impaciente.

-Esto que siento.

-Pero, ¿que es lo que sientes?

-Que estoy enamorado de ti, maldita sea.- le grito. Fred se quedó parado sin saber que hacer. Cuando George se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapo la boca con las manos y salió corriendo del piso. Fred intentó evitar que se marchara, pero cuando pudo reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde.

-Si supieras que yo también te amo...

Fred se quedó en el sofá preguntándose que hacer para solucionar todo esto. No quería perder a su hermano y ahora menos que sabía que su amor era correspondido. No le importaba que estuviera mal visto. No le importaba lo que pudieran decir de él. Solo le importaba él, su hermano y su amor.

Finalmente se quedo dormido con los ojos húmedos. Soñó que vivía con George y que eran felices amándose el uno al otro. Soñó con un mundo en el que cada persona era libre de amar a quien más deseara. Un mundo sin prejuicios en el que lo único que importaba era el amor. Soñó con un mundo perfecto e ideal. Un mundo que no corresponde al real.

A la mañana siguiente despertó al escuchar ruidos en la cocina. Abrió los ojos y vio a George que se acercaba a él con una bandeja con el desayuno.

-Siento lo de ayer. No debería habértelo dicho, pero no voy a seguir huyendo. Solo espero que no me odies por eso. He pasado la noche en casa de Lee. Él me ha convencido de que viniera. Me ha dicho que lo mejor era que habláramos tú y yo. Es horrible estar enamorado de tu propio hermano. Ojalá no me desprecies ahora. No podría soportarlo.

-No te odio, George.- le dijo acariciándole el rostro.- Más bien todo lo contrario.

-Fred, ¿Qué haces?- George se sorprendió al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos..

-Shhh. Tranquilo. ¿Sabes como he deseado hacer esto? Era uno de mis deseos más profundos. Al principio no lo entendía pero anoche me di cuenta de que eran en realidad. La verdad es que me lo hizo ver Lee. Tendré que pedirle perdón por como me comporte. Me costo mucho aceptarlo, pero no se puede negar lo que hay.

-Tú me... Me estás diciendo que...

-Si, yo también estoy enamorado de ti.- Fred sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima. Por fin lo había dicho. Ahora solo faltaba saber que pasaría después.

-Esto no puede ser, somos hermanos. ¿No lo entiendes?

-Si que lo entiendo. Pero ahora que se que sientes lo mismo que yo no pienso renunciar a ti. Es nuestra oportunidad de ser felices.

-Si, pero esto quiere decir que vamos a tener que andar siempre escondidos. La gente nunca lo va a aceptar. Yo no quiero pasarme la vida así.

-Da igual lo que piense la gente. Podeos irnos donde no nos conozcan.

-te recuerdo que somos idénticos.

-Hay muchas maneras de solucionar eso: hechizos, pociones...

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Que huyamos de todo? ¿Qué dejemos a nuestra familia y a nuestros amigos?

-¿Y tu qué propones? ¿Qué me olvide de todo esto?

-Pues sí, digo, no se.

-Yo no voy a hacerlo.- Fred lo cogió entre sus brazos y lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ello. George no pudo o no quiso resistirse y se dejo llevar por su hermano.- dime que vas a poder olvidar esto. Dímelo y te dejaré.

-Supongo que no es necesario que le mostremos nuestro amor a todo el mundo, ¿no?

-¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a intentarlo?- preguntó esperanzado.

-No creo que vayamos a tener otra oportunidad como esta. Tienes razón. Si la desperdiciamos después nos arrepentimos siempre. Así por lo menos no nos quedaremos con la duda de que hubiera pasado.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Creo que podré arriesgarme. Eso sí, que mama no se entere, se llevaría un gran disgusto.- dijo más animado

-veo que ya vuelves a ser el mismo de antes. Ya decía yo que no podías estar mucho rato deprimido.

-Tú causas ese efecto en mí. Estoy feliz. Tengo ganas de hacer algo... no se, algo estimulante.

-¿Y qué tienes pensado en esa cabecita tuya, si se puede saber?

-Creo que hoy la tienda va a quedarse cerrada. Vamos a tener que celebrar que he vuelto y tenemos todo el día y la casa libre para hacer lo que queramos.- le dijo provocativamente al oído mordiéndole juguetonamente. .- Aquí nadie va a poder molestarnos.

Fred se lanzó sobre su hermano aprisionándolo entre el sofá y su cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien como en ese momento. Creía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar de la felicidad. Podía sentir la sangre hervirle dentro suyo. Ninguno de los dos sabía que les deparaba el futuro, pero iban a luchar por su amor y a aprovechar cada momento como si ese pudiese ser el último.

fIN


End file.
